Four Sweeps
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: What if Vriska and Karkat were matesprits before SGRUB? Pre-SGRUB, 4 sweeps old. It's actually an intriguing headcanon of mine, this is. Rated T for Swearing (like, duh), Friendship/Hurt/Comfort. Please enjoy the ever living hell out of this. Not sure if this is gonna end up being Equikat or naw.
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNIA: Two sweeps ago:**

A young troll stands in his respite block, it's two sweeps before his sixth wriggling day, so we can only know his name in a preview: K****t V****s.

Do you know his name yet?

-Karkat Vantas

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your interests have been the same since your third wriggling day: You love romcoms, and other things that will be listed later on when you turn six sweeps old. Your blood is a huge secret you keep, but it won't be for long.

* * *

><p>Karkat: Go to "matesprit"s hive.<p>

You go over to your Matesprits hive, her name is Vriska Serket, and she looks pissed off.

"Vriska, what the fuck is up?"

"Ugh! Can you just go away you 8rat?"

"Vriska, you have to talk to me."

"I don't have to talk to anyone a8out shit!"

"But I'm your matesprit."

"Well may8e I don't want to 8e your matesprit anymore! May8e I want something 8lack instead! Fuck, may8e I don't WANT TO 8E IN A QUADRANT WITH YOU!"

"WELL FINE THEN!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

"NO!"

At this, she snarled, and you knew you were in trouble. Suddenly, you felt like you wanted to run. So you did. You ran, and ran, and RAN. Until you got towards her lusus and jumped, falling and jumping off of a lifting spider leg, hitting a cliffs edge hard. You were knocked unconscious, and you felt like you were falling.

* * *

><p>Equius: Hear a noise outside.<p>

You were in your hive, building robots, when you heard a loud crash outside. You set down your wrench and the iron you were working with as you got up, wiping your face with a towel before going and looking outside. Right at your hive door was a body. You looked over at your neighboring blue bloods hive, to see her turning and walking back inside from her roof. You leaned down and looked at the body, hearing Arthour, your lusus, stumbling around scared. You turned and looked at him, leaning down and moving some hair from the body.

It was Vantas.

You started to panic, why was he like this? Why was he here? You looked at Arthour, gesturing he pick him up. He did so skittishly, carrying him inside to your work bench. You cleared it off and picked up Karkat, setting him on the table. He's still breathing, that's good. You ran a finger lightly against his back, feeling the bones in his spinal chord misaligned. It's broken. You sighed, looking at Arthour.

"Arthour, please get me my electronics." He nodded, leaving and coming back with them. By then you had pulled Karkat's shirt off. You were ready.

* * *

><p>Karkat: Wake up.<p>

When you woke up, you were on a bench, on your stomach in fact. You looked over your arms, they had dark hand-like bruises on them slightly. Wait. How can you see your arms? Wait, you're shirtless. You looked around, seeing bright red blood around you. You started to shake, not just because you were cold. Whoever the fuck did this obviously saw your blood.

"Vantas, I see you're awake." You turned your head.

It was Equius.

"W-What?" You quickly grabbed the nearest cloth-like object, covering your grubscars. No use, the object you grabbed had your blood on it.

"Vantas, it's not going to work, I've already seen your b100d." You couldn't believe what you just heard. You didn't even know what to say.

"Don't tell anyone!" Was all you could spit out, a blush settling on your face from embarrassment. That's when you heard him laugh.

"Vantas, I wouldn't tell anyone about your secret. That'd be low of me for my b100d caste." You sighed, relieved from his words.

"Thanks Equius."

"No problem Vantas."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This may be a longer fanfic or this is just it, idk, what do you guys think?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wrote this in case others wanted more for this.**_

* * *

><p>You rubbed your arms, looking over at Equius, who was asleep in his pod. You layed down on the floor, looking at him as he slept. You sat there and recalled what had happened earlier.<p>

* * *

><p>You sat alone on the table as Equius was in the other room, working on some robots. Or breaking them. Either way, there was a lot of metal on metal in there. You heard a shy whinny as you looked over at his lusus, petting him lightly. You smiled lightly at him.<p>

"Hey." He fiddled his fingers, his hooves clacking on the ground in tremendous fear. You looked over at the door that led to the room Equius was in, slowly getting up, your legs nearly giving out on you as you stood. You felt a set of cold hands around you as you looked up, seeing Equius.

"Vantas, you know you need to stay still for awhile. It's %empt for you to move."

"Sorry, your lusus reminded me that I should be getting back to my hive."

"It's almost sunrise." You looked at him, trying to stand up again, your legs keeping you up slightly until you fell back down, falling into his arms.

"If I don't get back home my lusus is gonna try to find me, and I can't have Crabdad running around like that. I just can't." You felt as though you were near tears, you were soon pressed into Equius's slightly sweaty chest. He smelled like blueberries.

"Vantas, you need to calm down. It's not like he isn't going to be hurt out there."

"I'm still worried." You let out a sob, shaking.

"How about you stay here until sunset, then Arthour and I can walk you back to your hive tomorrow evening? Is that alright?" You nodded, sobbing some more.

God you didn't want this to happen to you.

* * *

><p>You sat up, walking towards the window and looking outside, it was bright. You grabbed your mobile computing device, messaging Kanaya.<p>

* * *

><p>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] -<p>

CG: KANAYA, ARE YOU AWAKE?  
>GA: Of Course, Its Day.<br>CG: WELL, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHERE I'M AT.  
>GA: Where Are You?<br>CG: I'M AT ZAHHAK'S HOUSE.  
>GA: Youre There? Why?<br>CG: SO, I WENT TO GO TALK TO VRISKA, SINCE TAVROS SAID SHE SEEMED STRESSED FROM THEIR LAST FLARP GAME, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE WOULD PLAY GAMES FOR GIRLS ANYWAYS, SO I WENT OVER, WE SORT OF BROKE UP, THEN SHE FUCKING MADE ME THROW MYSELF TOWARDS MY DEATH.  
>CG: THEN WHEN I WOKE UP, EQUIUS HAD DONE SOMETHING TO ME, AND HE SAW MY BLOOD, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.<br>GA: Karkat, Calm Down, You Know That Im Your Friend, So Dont Over-Exaggerate.  
>GA: Did He Tell You What Happened?<br>CG: HE SAID THAT HE FOUND ME AT HIS DOORSTEP AND BROUGHT ME IN AND FIXED ME UP, SO I'M THINKING VRISKA DID SOMETHING BAD.  
>CG: GOD I FUCKING HATE HER NOW.<br>GA: Karkat, Dont Jump To Caliginous Conclusions.  
>CG: WHATEVER, I SHOULD GO, IT MAY GET DARK SOON.<br>GA: Alright, Well Ill Talk To You Later Then.  
>GA: Hope You Have A Good Evening, Karkat.<br>CG: YOU TOO.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxillatrix [GA] -

* * *

><p>You put away your mobile computing device, looking back at Equius. You yawned, knowing that you were slightly tired. That sopor he was in looked inviting. You shouldn't though. But it looks so calming. Even Equius stopped sweating in it. It must be cool against his cold-blood pallet. Fuck it, you couldn't help yourself. You did your necessary prep for the slime and climbed in, falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Equius: Wake up.<p>

You opened your eyes, looking around. You were indeed in your pod. You felt a warmer body beside you in the cool slime. You looked over and saw Karkat, who was nuzzled into your chest. You blushed lightly, getting out of your pod. You moved towards your bathroom to get the slime washed off, looking back at the smaller troll, sighing. You heard your lusus neighing, you rolled your eyes and left to get cleaned.

Later, when you were building some robots, you heard a small squeal. Oh no.

You were suddenly off of your chair and onto the ground.

"Nepeta, why are you here?"

"Beclaws silly! I heard from Aradia who heard from Tavros who heard from Terezi who heard from Kanaya that Karkitty was here!"

"Nepeta, he's asleep meow. Oh, fiddlest%, now."

"H33 h33! Mew made a cat pun."

"Nepeta, will you stop acting like an immature wriggler and leave? I told you that Vantas was asleep."

"But I wanted to see him!" She pouted, her lower lip poking out from her pursed lips.

"Nepeta..." You couldn't resist her pout. "Fine, I'll go check to see if he's awake or not." You left her alone, going towards your respiteblock. "Vanta-" He looked up at you, only in his grey and purple crab boxers, playing cards with Arthour.

"What?"

"Nepeta is here."

"NEPETA!?" He ran up, slamming the door and making you flinch under your shades, soon coming out in his clothes, tucking in his sweater. "You could have fucking told me earlier."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I rarely sleep you hoofbeast shit-leveled life form." You felt as though a small part of you died as he walked over to Nepeta, they were the exact same size, except Karkat was a bit short, if it wasn't for his naturally puffed out hair.

You seriously felt hurt, what is even wrong with you?


	3. Chapter 3

_**So it went from something semi-rad to Karquius/Equikat, oops**_

* * *

><p>"Karkitty!" Nepeta squealed, messing with Karkat's hair. You, on the other hand, had your back turned towards them as you built a robot. Why had you felt something earlier. You barely knew Karkat. If anything, you two had barely met in real life when he woke up after you fixed his back. Well, he once yelled at you when he stayed the night at Vriska's. You wiped some sweat off of your forehead, looking behind you to see Nepeta asleep on Karkat as he pet her hair. She wasn't purring, which you then remembered that she was one of the fewest trolls who can't chirp or purr or anything.<p>

You quickly turned back, since he wasn't looking at you. You couldn't help but feel that you had some sort of feeling for him. You could definitely feel it, but the entire thought made you sweat and blush so you tried to distract yourself.

"Equius?" You looked up from your work to see a towel plop onto your head. It was wet.

"Um... yes?" You knew it was Karkat, but why would he be dropping a wet towel onto your he-

Oh.

Oh god.

"Ugh, never mind, you're busy. I guess I'll just go find some clothes for myself." You lowered your head, feeling quite stupid. You couldn't even think of anything to say at all. You started picking at your horn a bit, before you heard a small snap. You lowered your hand, seeing a chunk of your horn and some of your blue blood.

* * *

><p>You were hiding in Equius' respiteblock looking for something to wear, when you heard a loud scream. You found the quickest think to put on and opened the door a bit, looking out, and there was Equius, curled up on the floor, the towel you dropped on his head was covered in his blue blood. On the table there was his horn, badly chipped off of it's main root. You looked down at yourself, seeing only his tank top and your own underwear, sighing and going to him, dragging him to his whatever you call it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIMEY SKIPADOODLEZ<strong>_

* * *

><p>This was so embarrassing. Equius was older than you and YOU WERE BATHING <em>HIM<em>! You swear to god this wasn't like what you would have done before. You're not even sure his horn came off because he was nervous or- never mind. You don't want to fucking know. This is going to be another thing he can't tell anyone about. You looked at him, sighing loudly.

"I um... I'm sorry, Vantas." You didn't even want to hear it, so you cleaned his horn a bit more, seeing the pigmentation of the inside start to turn a nubbed white.

"It's alright. I don't even care." You were lying, his horn was intriguing for one, and two you were pissed that he turned into such a baby over his horn breaking.

"Y-You don't!?" You saw his cheeks go blue as you took his shades off and set them down, washing more of his hair, the blue blood sliding out of it more.

"Now, how the fuck did you break your horn?"

"Well I-"

"Never mind, I um... I don't want to know actually." You blushed slightly, slowly pressing your finger onto the cracked part of the horn. You heard a soft neighing sound as you looked at Equius, who had sunk into his trap more, smiling with his eyes closed like a dumbass. You rolled your eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. He fucking liked that. He actually fucking liked that. You heard a small hoof clacking onto cement as Aurthour came in, seeing the place before leaving the room, obviously feeling embarrassed for walking in. You turned back to Equius, pulling him back up over the water, sighing. "Come on, let's get you out of here so you can get dressed." He nodded, looking more tranquil than ever before.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an hour, you finally got Equius in his respiteblock and in his recuperacoon. You went to leave, realizing he had a hold of your arm. You tugged lightly, soon being pulled in.<p>

"What the fuck!?"

"I um..." You knew he wanted to sleep with you again.

"Fine." You moved closer, laying your head on him.

"Night Equius."

"N-Night... Karkat."

That was the first time you've ever heard him actually say your name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, I finally managed to make an update<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I fucking ship this shit.**_

* * *

><p>You looked around as you packed up. You sighed, setting the note down on the desk underneath the wrench, looking over at Aurthour before you waved, stepping out of the hive. You were ready to go back to your hive. You even had Aurthour call your lusus. How they can talk to each other is surprising. You gulped, walking away from the hive as your lusus walked towards you, making you climb onto his back. You clung to him, trying to ignore the whole place. The recuperacoon, the smell, Equius. Everything. You couldn't handle it. You just did not want to remember a thing that happened.<p>

Yet you knew it was going to come back and bite you on the ass eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE SWEEP LATER (note: I know that Equius' bow isn't correct, but they don't allow arrows on here which is fucking stupid so meh)<strong>_**  
><strong>_

- centaursTesticle [CT] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

CT: D - Vantas.  
>CG: UGH. WHAT DO YOU WANT?<br>CT: D - I would like to apologize for any inconvenience with your stay.  
>CG: WHAT STAY?<br>CT: D - Your stay here, one sweep ago.  
>CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?<br>CT: D - You don't remember?  
>CG: REMEMBER WHAT? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN MESSAGING ME?<br>CT: D - You should stop that 100d and udderly foul language this instant.  
>CG: WHY? IS IT MAKING YOU SWEAT LIKE THE AWFUL SHIT-GLOBED SACK OF MEOWBEAST FECES THAT USUALLY HAPPENS?<br>CT: D - What? No.  
>CG: THEN FUCK NO.<br>CT: D - Vantas, why are you even saying any of this, I was trying to talk to you and have one decent conversation.  
>CG: LOOK, HERE'S WHAT I WANT: YOU TO NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. GOT IT?<br>CT: D - Got it.  
>CG: GOOD.<p>

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] -

You couldn't believe how bad that conversation went.

* * *

><p>You couldn't fucking believe how dumb he is.<p>

Sure, what happened happened, but you aren't going to think about the past like that. You just couldn't. You have too much on your plate and you have multiple things to handle. After all, you're a troll. You're really busy.

You honestly couldn't deal with talking to him. It brought on too many memories from what happened. Sure, you knew that you two wouldn't be friends, and hell, you don't want to see him. But honestly, he's the only thing standing in the way of you and your secret. You have to keep him in check for it. He knows too much.

Yet, he doesn't know the full story.

You knew that some of the other trolls have been trying to figure out your ancestor for their dumb "Flarping" ideas, but you refused to even discuss it. Why even bother with that shit, it's for wrigglers. You didn't want them to know since for one, they'd freak out over the historical figure and the presence he left, two they'd instantly figure out your blood and you'd be done for, and three... you don't want to admit to the fact that you're one of his secret followers. Besides, who would even like your ancestor anyways, besides his love story with his disciple, transcending all the quadrants. You, on the other hand, not only think that's perfect, but it's the main plot for the shitty Trollspeare's play.

You gulped as you kept looking over the conversation, rereading it and thinking of how things could of changed. It wasn't before long that your lusus came up to your respiteblock because he thought he heard sobbing, which he did. You hadn't realized how hurt you were over this conversation, but you noticed that it wasn't going to change. None of this will. He probably hates you now when you think about it. You felt like you couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late upd8, high school is mad yo. Plus, sorry for the whole sad Karkat stuff, I have Golden by Fall Out Boy on repeat (bad idea tbh).<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**:p welpz a dooz**_

* * *

><p>You looked around as you panted, nearly out of breath. Small beads of sweat slid down your forehead as you looked around in the darkness of the land, hearing the dark rumbling of creatures around you. You blinked as you thought a giant meowbeast was walking towards you, seeing nothing. You slowly moved forward, getting back up onto your feet as you ran again. Your head started to go light again as you continued, taking in shallow breaths as you pushed yourself harder, running more and more. You soon lost all sight and felt yourself trip on something. You fell forward and kept rolling, as if you were going down a hill. You finally stopped, feeling pain all over your body. You opened one of your eyes, seeing the bright colored blood in your hand as you felt something wet hit you, indicating you ran in the direction of the ocean. You looked up a bit to see a hive not to far away, soon losing all sight and eventually, consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>"WWhat the fuck is he doin here?"<p>

"-Eridan, trust me, I know w)(at I'm doing."

"WWell, does it havve to be in my hivve?"

"Can't be in mine! T)(e pressure would krill )(im!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, I found )(im w)(en I was leaving t)(e land to come back )(ome, it was nearly lig)(t too!"

"Yeah... wwell Fef, wwe got to make shore that he leavves soon."

"-Eridan, come on! )(e's one of our fronds."

"Fef, I am not havvin a landwweller in my hivve."

"GR! W)(Y DO YOU HAV-E TO B-E SUC)( A FUCKING J-ERK!?"

"Fef!"

"O)(, sorry. I lost my temper!"

"It's alright. WWell, you stay here wwith him."

"Alright, w)(ale, w)(ere are you going?"

"Nobody else is feedin Gl'bgolyb as of late."

"Okay..."

"Stay here wwith Kar, make sure he is safe, I should be back in a little wwhile."

"Alrig)(t!"

You opened your eyes slightly as you saw a flash of a purple cape as, who you thought, Eridan left the place. You felt a moderately cold hand on your forehead as you saw water dripping from your shirt. You lifted your head slightly to see Feferi looking at you, a concerned look in her eyes. She looked different from how you usually saw her.

"W... Where are your goggles?"

"On my )(ead. Are you alrig)(t Krabkat?"

"Y-Yeah..." You lied, starting to sit up as you noticed the rag on your hand. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was just coming back )(ome after I )(ad a little )(ang out wit)( Aradia and I saw you in t)(e water. I don't know if Gamzee saw you or not, but I carried you as I swam over )(ere to -Eridan's."

"Oh... well, thanks." You managed to lift the corner of your mouth slightly as you layed back down, seeing you were in her lap.

"W)(y were you outside, and far away from your )(ive?" You looked down at the floor, shaking lightly as tears slid down your face.

"I... I couldn't fucking take it anymore."

"Take w)(at anemone more?"

"I-It... It's a long st-" She pulled you up and hugged you tightly, you finally broke, sobbing into her shoulder as you hugged her back.

"Karcrab?!" She pulled away slightly, cupping your face as tears slid down your cheeks, racking sobs shaking you. "Karcrab w)(at t)(e s)(ell?" You shook your head, not replying to her as you broke out of her light grasp, sobbing on her shoulder once more. "Karkat... y-you're scaring me." She placed a hand on your head before lightly scratching it, soothingly calming you down. You heard the door open and close as you figured Eridan got back home.

"WWhat's wwrong wwith Kar?"

"I- I don't know." You heard footsteps as he sat next to her, soon a hand was on your cheek.

"Hey Kar." You looked at him before moving his hand away from your cheek, turning away from him. "WWHAT THE FUCK KAR!?"

"-Eridan, let's just leave Karcrab alone for a minute, alrig)(t?"

"Fine." You were moves onto the couch as the both of them left. After you were alone, you heard them arguing with each other. You gulped, standing up and walking towards the entrance of Eridan's hive, looking around before leaving.

* * *

><p>You were sitting alone in your hive, soon your computer beeped.<p>

- cuddlefishCuller [CC] started trolling centaursTesticle [CT] -

CC: -EQUIUS )(AV-E YOU S-E-EN KARKAT ANYW)(-ER-E!?  
>CT: D - No.<br>CC: S)(IT S)(IT S)(IT!  
>CT: D - Why? What happened Heiress?<br>CC: Okay, so w) (appened was I was coming back from Aradia's )(ive after )(anging out wit)( )(er and Sollux, so muc)( glubbing fun btw 38D  
>CC: And t)(en I saw Karkat laying in t)(-E OC-EAN!<br>CC: SO I TOOK )(IM TO -ERIDAN'S AND T)(-EN -ERIDAN AND I TALK-ED IN PRIVAT-E AND W)(-EN W-E R-ETURN-ED KARKAT WAS GON-E! 38O  
>CT: D - And that is my problem because?<br>CC: W)(ale, )(e was reely sad and stuff and w)(en I was carrying )(im t)(roug)( t)(e waves n suc)( )(e was mumbling your name.  
>CT: D - He's lowb100d scum, why should I care about him?<br>CC: You don't even know w) (is "b100d" looks like anyways! W)(y are you being suc)( a codDAMN-ED FUCKBAG!?  
>CT: D - Feferi! That is not the kind of language you use when being an heiress!<br>CT: D - Please don't use it.  
>CC: I DON'T FUCKING CAR-E ANYMOR-E! I N-E-ED TO KNOW W)(-ER-E KARKAT IS!<br>CT: D - Why then?  
>CC: Look, I- I saw )(is blood, and I saw w) (e was doing to )(imself<br>CT: D - What he was doing to himself?  
>CC: Yea)(, it was T-ERRIBL-E!<br>CC: I don't know w)(at's worse, t)(e fact I didn't know about it t)(is w)(ole time, or t)(e fact t) (e always denied even feelfin like t)(at?  
>CT: D - What was he doing?<br>CC: I can't say, Crabcakes may get mad if )(e found out I knew, besides, I'm about to leave -Eridan's. I got to find )(im.  
>CT: D - Alright. I'll message you if I find him.<br>CC: T)(ANK YOU -EQUIUS! You're a reely great frond! 38)  
>CT: D - No problem, Heiress.<br>CC: Please, it's Feferi.

- cuddlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] -

You sighed as you turned your computer off CAREFULLY. It was still hard to do with your strength. You looked outside, seeing the bright dawn of the day. You groaned, going towards your recuperacoon, when you heard a knock on your front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I already had a bit of enough stuff, but we, there needed to be something of a cliffhanger.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, let's bring someone in that we haven't yet, then let's cut to something and end this damn thing**_

* * *

><p>You stretched as you went to the door, opening it carefully as you looked at the person standing in front of you. They looked badly damaged.<p>

"Well, heyyyyyyyy smelly oaf."

"Serket." She walked in, making sure not to touch you as you closed the door. She looked around, holding what seemed to be her left shoulder.

"So um, I sort of did something and well, I 8lew my arm and eye off. Ha. Can you fix it?" You nodded, leading her into one of the rooms you had, having her sit down as you worked. You put a cuff on what was left of her arm, welding it on. "Ow! C8n't you fucking do it softer?"

"No. Now hold still, just because we share a b100d color doesn't mean you can be cross with me." She groaned, you soon pulled away and moved her hair, looking at her now missing eye. "Yeah, I can fix that. But first put a rag on it, it'll take awhile." You moved, handing her a white rag before she snatched it, placing it on her empty eye socket.

"Thanks." You nod as you turn to your building table, starting to construct the eye. You heard her mumbling to herself before she actually spoke up. "Hey, um, so Feferi and Eridan messaged me earlier saying that they couldn't find Karkat. So they told me what had happened. The whole thing." You responded with a simple hum, she continued "So... when I did all that mean stuff to Karkat over a sweep ago, what happened?" You turned and looked at her, her head was lowered. "I mean, I did some awful stuff, hell, I still do awful stuff, 8ut I wanted to know a8out Karkat. That's all."

"He ended up breaking his spine, so I fixed it." She gasped.

"YOU GOT TO SEE HIS 8LOOD COLOR!?" You nodded, soon hearing her squeal. "OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO AWESOME! W8, he pro8a8ly made you promise not to tell, huh?"

"Yeah. Wait, you were his matesprit for over a sweep."

"Well, it wasn't always a matespritship."

"What do you mean?" She sighed, going into a flashback.

* * *

><p>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] -<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEGA SHORT CHAPTER FOR A MEGA SHORT IDEA OF A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER!<strong>_

_**We'll find out what Karkat and Vriska's conversation of a flashback was. Trust me ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WE THEN CONTINUE**_

* * *

><p>- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling aracnidsGrip [AG] -<p>

CG: HEY VRISKA.  
>AG: Oh god.<br>CG: WHAT?  
>AG: "WHAT?". Well let's see, a major dum8ass like you messages me.<br>CG: HAHAHA. THAT'S FUCKING FUNNIER THAN SHIT. WOW. I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER.  
>AG: Wh8tever... what the fuck is it? I'm trying to mess with Pupa.<br>CG: PUPA?  
>AG: Tavros.<br>CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL THAT NOOKWHIFF PUPA?  
>AG: It's his favorite character, it's hilarious. I really like making fun of him a8out it.<br>CG: WOW. WHAT A BITCH MOVE.  
>AG: Well, fuck you.<br>CG: IS THAT A THREAT OR A CHALLENGE?  
>AG: Oh my fucking god.<br>CG: WAIT, FUCK.  
>AG: Pfft...<br>AG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD!  
>AG: XXXX'D<br>AG: FUCKING JEGUS CHRIST THAT IS THE 8EST THING I'VE EVER READ!  
>CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP SER-CUNT.<br>CG: YOU *KNOW* I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT.  
>AG: Suuuuuuuure you didn't. :::;)<br>CG: GO FUCK YOURSELF.  
>AG: I have a question.<br>AG: Why are you telling me your plans for the next two perigees?  
>CG: FUCK YOU.<br>AG: When and where 8a8e?  
>CG: WHY DO WE KEEP DOING THIS? GOING BACK AND FORTH FROM MATESPRIT TO KISMEISIS IN CHATS?<br>AG: I don't know. You started it with "I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH TEREZI, I HAVEN'T SEEN HER YET AND I WANT TO GET TO KNOW HER", then you started 8itching a8out my opinions on her.  
>CG: YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS A "complete and a8solute shitstain on this planet compared to me".<br>AG: Well it's truuuuuuuueeeeeeee!  
>CG: WHATEVER.<br>AG: Wh8tever.  
>CG: WELL, IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU.<br>AG: You too.

- aracnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

* * *

><p>"I, I guess I was a real 8itch to him. I mean, we sort of did have a quadrant vacillation. After that night though... I'm pretty sure he 8locked me. I haven't been able to try to get him to contact me. I get close 8ut he's stopped listening. It's hard to get him to do anything anymore." You nodded, looking at her slightly as cerulean tears started to slide down her pale grey cheek.<p>

"What happened?"

"W-What?"

"What happened that eve?"

"O-Oh. Well, I don't know. Shit- 8efore I knew it, he was 8eing tossed on the ground and in the air an- and I tried to kill him. I don't know i-if it was j-just 8ecause of me or what, 8-8-8ut I- I'm to 8lame..." She lost her voice near the end as she broke down sobbing, her hand covering both her eye and her small makeshift eye-patch. You felt for her, you really did.

"I- I'm sorry." She shook her head before you moved closer, grabbing her wrist lightly. "I um, I think I have an eye for you now." She lifted her head, her face streaming with cerulean tears. You kept your shades on, not wanting to reveal to her your pain over Karkat. You held up a seven lazer beam-style eye as she gasped. "It can see through dark lenses, although I suggest you wear an actual felt patch." She nodded, wiping away her tears before letting you fix her eye.

* * *

><p>"OW! FUCK! THAT HURTS!" You were putting a metal cuff on her shoulder, to make sure that her arm was going to be secure as you wired it and fixed it up.<p>

"Sorry."

"You c8n't 8e more careful a8out this shit?!" You shook your head.

"It's either this pain or I accidentally break your shoulder bone. I'm being as gentle as possible, so don't be % with me. For a b100 b100d, you're really 100di% when it comes to pain."

"Oh fuck you, just fix my arm." You nodded, starting to put wires and chords into her shoulder. She winced, gripping the couch she was sitting on as you connected them to another part.

"I'm going to have to cut you open."

"WH8T!?"

"The wires, they should to- to your brain." You realized that the last time you put wires in someone's body was nearly a sweep and a half ago. When Karkat ended up there.

"Alright. If it's for my arm." You nodded, having her take her shirt off and lay down on her stomach as you cut her skin up to her scalp, cutting a bit of her hair off from back there. You heard her sighing breaths as she let you work the wires through and into her brain, fixing the parts in there to connect in. You weren't sure of yourself since Karkat was literally the first person you worked on for actually fixing with robotics. You closed your eyes before opening them again quickly, feeding them back through the robotic arm, sewing her up and covering her up with a blanket.

After awhile, you kept working on the arm. Getting to about her elbow before welding it up and going to her forearm. You did the same thing, letting her elbow be able to bend and unbend at ease, same with the wrist and fingers. When you finished everything, you lifted her up gently and wrapped the blanket around her, leaving her new arm. You sighed before leaving the room, leaving a note for her to leave at her own pace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND THUS: The last chapter comes through and we end this shit.<strong>_

_**But in all reality, the last chapter's next, so prepare your eyes. They will get teary and you will either just be like "OMG!" or you will bawl.**_


End file.
